


Baby Got The Whole World (Standing Up)

by arobynsung



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen, Kaleidoscope Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the stage, it's cramped, and she sometimes thinks that she can hear all the world in that small space filled with the sound of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Got The Whole World (Standing Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



Under the stage, it's cramped, and she sometimes thinks that she can hear all the world in that small space filled with the sound of waiting. Beyond the stage she can hear the crowd, the anticipation thick and hard to breathe through, all of them eager for a performance worth their ticket, worth their fantasies of who she is and who she can be for them. _'Let them wait,'_ she thinks. She'll give them what they want and more they didn't expect soon enough.

Backstage is taken up by the buzz of her entourage, her concert crew, her friends (and some hangers on), and a few reporters and bloggers hunting for an exclusive. The press, with their clawing words cutting her down one day and vaulting her up onto impossible pedestals the next. _She's too sexy, she's got what it takes, she can't sing, she's the second coming of—_ Well, they can wait too; she's learned the hard way that she can never give them what they want (they're not sure what _they_ want).

Finally, her platform begins to rise to stage level, backstage gets quiet and the crowd gets louder. It's too late to adjust wardrobe or touch up make-up or practice those last lines of that one song. In those few seconds the world is as small as this concert hall, that stadium. In those few seconds, Robyn has the world in the hand that holds her mic. She lifts her head as the crowd- no, her audience gets the first glimpse of her. She quietly hums one line to herself, _'That Rihanna reign just won't let up'_. She allows herself a small smile before the lights turn on her.

Then comes her favorite part.

 _Cue lights, cue band.  
 **Rihanna**._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Writing Notes:** Title from _Wait Your Turn (Rated R)_ ; Robyn is Rihanna's first name (she uses it in the song _Question Existing (Good Girl Gone Bad)_ ; 'That Rihanna reign just won't let up' is from _Hard (Rated R)_.
> 
>  **Author Notes:** Hope you liked it some, littledust.


End file.
